


look, love ! we're on tv !

by oorionoonion



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P England (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorionoonion/pseuds/oorionoonion
Summary: Oliver and Alfred go on a wintery date.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Hetalia Ensemble/2P Hetalia Ensemble
Kudos: 9





	look, love ! we're on tv !

A young man sat in a relatively empty cafe, save for him, the blonde man he was with, and the two teenage workers behind the counter. He laughed softly, as the man, presumably his lover, told a joke. “Alfred, darling, you always manage to make me laugh!” Said the man, to who we now know as Alfred. The blonde man didn’t speak, but he nodded his recognition. This caused the young man to shake his head, fluffy mop of pink hair wiggling as he did. “Finish up your drink, love! We should get going soon, we still have to get home.”   
Alfred got up after finishing his cake slice and tossed the trash away, going to pay. His boyfriend stuck to his side like glue. Finally, after they paid, they walked out into the snowy streets, leaving warks as they went. “Oh, Alfred, look at all the pretty Christmas lights!” the pink haired man giggled excitedly and looked around at all the twinkling decorations, his smile easily rivaling their brightness. He kept walking with Alfred, arm around his waist. The two seemed to be walking without any real sense of where they were going, despite the earlier mention of needing to get home before it was too late. The man seemed to be unbothered by the impending nighttime, more focused on dancing with Alfred to the soft music that played in the background. “How cheery. I’ve always loved the music they put on around these times.” He said as he spun around in the slippery snow with Alfred, causing them both to fall and collide into someone. The man squealed as all three people were sent down like a set of dominoes, pushing at Alfred’s broad chest playfully and trying to get up. “Oh, get off of me, you big oaf!” He huffed as Alfred rolled off of him, but didn’t get up. He laid in the cold snow, staring up at the stars. The pink haired man paid no notice to him, getting up and wiping the snow off of himself and turning to face the man he knocked down. “I’m terribly sorry about that, love— Arthur?”  
Said blonde, Arthur, got up quickly and stepped away from his twin brother, “Oliver? Alfred?! What are you d—”  
He was brought back to the ground as his pink haired brother, Oliver, tackled him in a hug, sending the snow that they landed on everywhere. “Oh, Artie! I haven’t seen you in forever!”  
“Get off of me, damnit!”  
“Oh, yes, I suppose that is a wise idea. Sorry, love.” He laughed and got back up with a bit of a struggle, playfully kicking snow over his brother. “We ought to get going. Come on, Alfie! You’re probably freezing by now, silly goose.” Oliver walked over and helped Alfred up out of the snow, smiling at Arthur, who was fussing over all the snow on his clothing as it melted and seeped through. “Bye bye, Arthur dearest!”  
He and Alfred walked off, getting no response from Arthur and just leaving him alone in the snow. And they kept on walking, despite their shared apartment being in the opposite direction. It was odd, to say the least, but the couple showed no sign of stopping, unless they had to stop for food or to use the restroom. It was pitch black by the time they decided to stop somewhere. Oliver checked his blue watch and huffed a bit, “It’s mighty late, Alfie! I hope they aren’t closed. That would be absolutely dreadful, wouldn’t it?”   
In response, Alfred only nodded. Together, they walked into the fast food restaurant and found a booth to sit down. Alfred leaned back in his seat, “You warm up, love. I'll go order!” He gave the blonde man a kiss, humming as he skipped up to the counter, where a woman around his age was standing.   
“Hello sir! What can I get for you?”  
“May I please get the number 5 combo deal with a Coke, and the number one with water?” Oliver asked politely. The woman nodded, and Oliver handed over his card. The man conversed with her and the other three workers on shift as he waited for his food. Once he got it, he thanked them and skipped off towards the booth where Alfred was waiting. They ate in happy silence, which was only disturbed by the soft, almost unnoticeable music that the fast food place was playing. Once they finished their extremely late dinner, or extremely early breakfast, Oliver cleaned up all their trash and returned the tray to the counter. The sweet couple then left and went back to walking. Oliver’s pretty blue eyes reflected the vibrant shine of the holiday decorations that adorned the trees that they walked past. They walked like this for what seemed to be hours, until the sun was starting to peak over the horizon to say hello.  
“Alfie, darling?” Oliver’s soft voice sliced through the calm air like a knife through butter. His boyfriend cocked his head in response, looking down at the slightly chubby british man.   
“Are you getting tired?” Alfred nodded, his only acknowledgement to the question.   
Oliver sighed, but his smile returned when he spotted a small corner store with an attached one bedroom home. “Oo! We can stay there for the night, I know the owner!” Oliver chirped and walked over to the corner store, knocking on the door. He was let in by the owner, and received a warm hug. Him and Alfred went to the little nook behind the counter as the owner of the shop talked to someone over the wall phone. Oliver leaned back in his lovers arms, snuggled up close to absorb his warmth. He turned on the old boxy television that was perched on the counter and gasped when he saw his and Alfred’s face pop up. “Look, love! We’re on T.V!” Oliver turned the volume up, nearly drowning out the music that the shop owner was playing.   
The man on the television spoke, voice slightly shaky, “We have just gained more information on this case. 24 year old Oliver Kirkland has been on the run with his deceased boyfriend’s body for the past week after finding him with another man and brutally killing them both. During the past seven days, he has taken seven other lives, and the police suspect he has just taken another. He killed two young teens, ages 16 and 17, in the cafe that they worked at, before fleeing when he heard police sirens. His next victim was his older twin brother, Arthur Kirkland, who was killed when the two brothers ran into each other outside of Arthur’s shop. He tried to stop Oliver, which cost him his life. Oliver brought his boyfriend’s corpse with him everywhere he went, while somehow avoiding the police.” The man took a long sigh, as the case was clearly affecting him. Oliver giggled and ranked the volume higher, shaking due to the frosty air. The tips of his fingers and nose were a purplish blue due to frostbite, and his face was flushed red. The newscaster continued on, “A few days after that incident, only two days ago, he took four more lives at a local fast food restaurant. Here he ordered food from the 17 year old girl at the register, who was none the wiser to what this man had done, nor what he was about to do. Once he got his food, he killed the girl and jumped over the counter, killing the two cooks, a 21 year old man and.. and a 16 year old boy who just started working there a week ago. Then, he went to the back, where the 57 year old manager was writing next week's schedule. He killed her before she even knew he was there, and brought his food back to the booth where Alfred Jones’s carcass was rotting. He ate the food that he ordered as if nothing had happened, and then took his boyfriends body. He kept going for two more days until he arrived at a corner store in the next town over, owned by a man in his mid to late 70’s. The police station received a frightening call only half an hour ago, and have sent around five officers to the store in the hopes that Oliver is still there.” Said man gave a laugh, which filtered off into a bloody cough. He watched the T.V., but was no longer paying attention to what the newscaster said. Instead, he listened to the sirens nearing him, growing louder and louder.   
But, by the time the police got into the corner shop by busting down the door, they had three dead bodies, rather than the one that they were hoping to be there. As Oliver lay there in Alfred’s cold arms, dying from hypothermia and a serious gangrene, he whispered out his last words. “I love you, Alfred..”   
And in his delusional mind, Oliver truly thought he heard the words, “I love you too, Oliver,” softly whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys like it !! lmao if ur from tiktok ily


End file.
